Justine Ezarik
Justine Ezarik, nicknamed The Gambler, is invited to dinner at an Estate in the 1920s by Joey Graceffa. She votes Andrea Brooks into the Ungodly Machine Challenge, however Andrea then chooses Justine to be her partner in the challenge, which she wasn’t expecting at all. She fails to save Andrea as Eva Gutowski manages to save her partner, Lele Pons and causes the Ungodly Machine to malfunction before she can, killing Andrea. When she returns, Timothy DeLaGhetto accuses her of not trying hard enough to save Andrea, in which everyone else besides Joey hops onto, questioning her loyalty to the group. This is immediately amplified after they discover a traitor is in the group. (This later turns out to be Arthur.) She is then voted to be buried alive by everyone except Joey and Matt Haag. She tries to run away, but Marvin blocks her, and Tim and Lele carry and put her inside the coffin as she cries and begs them not to do this to her. Justine, renamed The Adventurer, later finds herself at the Museum of the Dead after being freed from her glass case by Joey and Bretman Rock. She is then voted in to face Tana Mongeau in the Pyramid Challenge to obtain The Pharaoh's Key. However, she loses the challenge, but it seems like Tana saves her life when she commands the Mummy to give them the key. However, their hopes are quickly crushed when it turns out Tana has to order the Mummy to kill Justine to obtain the key. Tana doesn’t want to do it, but she sadly let’s the Mummy kill Justine by saying "Mummy, I just want to go home". Justine grabs a nearby knife and tries to kill the Mummy, however it doesn’t work, and the Mummy chokes and suffocates her to death. Role Season 1 Episode 1 - An Invitation Justine is excited and curious to be at the dinner party, also confused. Justine gambles with Glozell and Tim. She is scared during Shane's death. Justine goes with Tim, Sierra, and Andrea to the library. Justine is even more scared when the car blows up with the dynamite placed under one of the tires. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Justine uses the spirit board, which spells out "BOOKS". Justine goes with Matt, Lele, and GloZell to find the fire clue. Justine votes for Andrea to go into the basement. Justine is chosen by Andrea to help aid her through the machine. Justine doesn't take her gloves off during the ice water part. Justine doesn't save Andrea. Justine says Andrea maybe should have gone. The group is surprised by what Justine says. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Justine goes with Joey and Eva to get Caroline's scarf. Justine is scared during the seance, revealing that she doesn't like being locked in a room without a way out, meaning that coffins are not something she wants to see. Justine goes with Sierra, Lele, and Matt to get the key. Justine finds out the music box is playing a song, and points it out to the group that the song it's playing is what they need to replicate on the piano in order to retrieve the key to the chain. Justine is scared when they unbury the coffin and when the group finds out they must bury one of them alive inside of it. Because of her reaction, much of the group believes she may be in league with the evil of the house. Joey tries to convince Justine that he's not going to let her go inside it and it won't happen to her. Justine, along with Joey and Matt, vote for Tim to be buried alive. Justine's name is drawn, she tries running. Marvin, the grounds keeper, grabs her. The group carry her back, and bury her, except for Joey. He is the only one who doesn't help bury her alive. Justine is crying and screaming hysterically, but stops, meaning she was sacrificed to the claws ritual, reversing it, exposing the artifact. Season 4 Episode 1 Justine escapes from her exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. She is later captured along with Alex, Rosanna and Colleen. While captured, she also meets Mortimer for the first time. Episode 2 Justine and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. She soon learns that the Pharaoh's ex wife is the reason why it's disturbed in the first place and later witnesses The Sorceress killing her with a knife. Still shocked about what just happened, Justine remarks that they have the blood to unlock the chest now. Later on, Justine and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. Justine and Tana's cards both get pulled. Rosanna gives her a hug and everyone wishes her and Tana good luck before they go into the challenge. The challenge required them both to make a pyramid and the one who finishes their pyramid last would be killed by the Pharaoh. Tana manages to finish her pyramid first and stops the Mummy from grabbing Justine by ordering it to bring her it's Jeweled Key, with both believing that they both can live. However it is then revealed that in order to retrieve the key, Tana must command the Mummy to kill Justine. But she refuses to do so saying, "No, I'm not going to order him to kill Justine, like what kind of sick and twisted bullshit is that?". Justine relents in her confessional that while she didn't blame Tana and she knew she didn't want to do it, she also says,"That's not how this works, this is... this is it you have to do this, or we both die". Tana, still refused to say the command and instead said she just wants to go home. The Pharaoh then suddenly attacks Justine. She attempts to fight back, but in the end, the Pharaoh chokes Justine and kills her for the second time. 'Quotes ' *"We should place bets to see where we think these two are!" *"Oh! Girl, Blackjack!" *"What? No, I'm an idiot! You don't want me!" *"Maybe she needed to go. Honestly, what is she even doing here!" *"I'm getting really fussy. Really, really fussy!" *"Oh God, I did it! Hallelujah! The bolt has been removed!" *"I told her not to pick me because I'm stupid!" *"What about these two back here?!?" *"Oh......Hell no!" *"Girl, you are standing on a coffin right now!" *"This is the worse dinner party ever." *"Joey, don't let them do this!" *”I thought you died with Vine.” - Justine upon seeing Tana Mongeau. *"Sounds familiar." - Justine after learning how Colleen died. *”Alex, no!” - Justine, seeing Alex Wassabi going to hand Joey Graceffa one of the eyes. *"So we have the blood now..." - Justine after witnessing The Sorceress kill Nefael. *”Going into this entire challenge, this is my redemption. I need to redeem myself, because I don’t want to be thrown back into another coffin.” - Justine entering the Pyramid Challenge. *"We Have No Clue Where We Are But Surprise Surprise Theres Another Clue" *“No, no, no...!” - Justine as she attempts to kill the Mummy before it can kill her, failing, therefore making these her second final words. Thumbnails Buried Alive.png|Justine Ezarik alongside GloZell Green for the thumbnail for Episode 3 Buried Alive Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg Gallery 9EECE211-FFEE-448F-980C-FAD340024611.jpeg|Justine receives her invitation from Joey Graceffa. 673BCE3A-32D0-480D-9C99-DFD97FB0EB42.jpeg|Justine arrives at The Estate. 5BCFC7D1-FDF9-4EE4-9DD6-A4B20A6D05FC.jpeg|Justine’s first confessional in Season 1. CAD956CD-D0A5-4A53-985A-FF518D7CDBFB.jpeg|Justine as she appears in the Season 1 intro. DC37DF12-12D4-4C65-A10A-FFE6F4BC42F9.jpeg|Justine votes for Andrea Brooks. 58CEA237-8797-4E96-898C-58F6348864FE.jpeg|Justine trying to save Andrea Brooks in the Ungodly Machine Challenge. E461C577-E150-4662-8865-90815BC78C0B.jpeg|Justine begging the group not to vote her to be buried alive. FE35AE94-FC20-4F5A-9A61-34E308FC7984.jpeg|Justine votes for Timothy DeLaGhetto. Justine Ezarik (Buried Alive).jpeg|Justine screams and begs the group to stop as they bury her alive. E0E9C318-24F2-4088-A984-09396D51542A.jpeg|Justine is freed from her glass case. s4 justine.png|Justine as she appears in the Season 4 intro. 6F6E5EC3-6DA3-4787-9069-5D6E655F7231.jpeg|Justine’s confessional in Season 4. C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|Justine at the Season 4 lounge. AdventurerTarot.jpg|Justine's Season 4 Tarot Card. False Hope.png|Tana and Justine believe they both might live. Fighting back.png|Justine unsuccessfully attempts to kill the Mummy before it can kill her. gone away.png|Justine’s second death. 4FFB177B-B90F-40AA-A344-E09EA44887D6.jpeg|Justine as she appears in the Season 4 intro. Trivia * Justine's first death is considered as one of the saddest deaths in the show along side Colleen Ballinger's and Rosanna Pansino's. * She is the first person in the series to die twice. * When Colleen mentions how she died in the first episode of Season 4, Justine remarks that it "sounds familiar". This is a reference to how Justine died, as she too was voted to go into a closed space that would result in her death. ** Many fans have made this connection before Season 4 even aired. * The challenge she went into in Season 4 was the first and only challenge she ever went into in the entire series. Her first death involved her being betrayed by the group, rather than failing a challenge. * She is one of the few if not the first person to physically fight back against one of the monsters that was trying to kill them in a challenge, as she repeatedly stabs the Mummy before he kills her. * Justine's tarot card appears differently in the show. She appears much cleaner, and shows no signs of decomposition. * She is the only character in the show to be in it for 5 episodes overall. In season 1 episode 5, there are no deaths, in season 2 episode 5, Liza is killed, however she comes back in All-Stars, in season 3 episode 5, Matt is killed, yet he gets revived. Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Escape the Night Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Third Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:First Victims Category:Dead Forever